


Coming Up with a Plan

by ph03nician



Series: The Great Plan [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Valentina, Oblivious Juliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph03nician/pseuds/ph03nician
Summary: Juliana, eager to please her best friend, came up with a brilliant plan to fix their rooming situation.





	Coming Up with a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> me: *tired of waiting for Juliantina fanfics  
me: *gets annoyed  
me: *shoves one in your face

Juliana had been roommates with Valentina for a few weeks now. It wasn’t that big a of a stretch – they had been friends for a year now. After all, it was Valentina who suggested that Juliana apply for the scholarship that provided free room and board.

It was a relief. Juliana had been so worried that even if she did get free tuition, she would have to work three jobs just to pay for rent, and then fail out of the program from exhaustion. Valentina had offered to let her stay at her house, and as enticing as Valentina’s pool was, Juliana could not bring herself to take advantage of their friendship so blatantly.

When Valentina discovered that Juliana would have to share a room in a dorm, she simply said, “Huh,” and left the room, phone to her ear.

Thirty minutes later, Juliana got an email notification saying that Valentina was going to be her roommate next semester.

“What?” Valentina exclaimed with an innocent smirk, “You said I couldn’t pull strings to get you into college. You never said anything about the dorms.” Juliana snorted.

“You sneaky little…” Juliana couldn’t help herself. She hugged Valentina, grateful she would not have to add ‘snoring roomie’ to her list of obstacles this year.

So far, the shared space situation had been going well for Juliana. The entire room smelled like her best friend, whose aroma was like shampoo and orange juice. After a long day of classes, it was like coming home. Juliana never got tired of dropping her backpack on the ground and seeing Valentina light up at her presence.

There had been compromise. Valentina was NOT used to cleaning up her own mess, but she was willing to try, as long as Chivis could come by once a week to restock their fridge with homemade meals. The reasoning was that the cafeteria was a ‘greasy recurring nightmare’ that would give Valentina a ‘heart attack’ and ‘unless Juliana was willing to give her CPR,’ Valentina should be allowed to go to class with freshly cut strawberries. Juliana begrudgingly agreed. Besides- after Juliana had come home one day, too tired to cook, even she had to admit there was a benefit to having a rich friend willing to stuff a tamale down your throat because “It looks like you’re about to fall over, Juli!”

Valentina claimed that Juliana worked too hard, but Juliana was eager to catch up to the others and prove herself. Valentina understood that. On the nights that Juliana had to stay up late and work on a project, Valentina would stay up with her, keeping her awake with coffee and the occasional obligatory pump up jam. Juliana offered to work down the hall in a study room, but Valentina assured her it was fine. Seeing Juliana buried in her books “made her want to be a better student.” Even Valentina’s brother noticed the improvement in his sister’s grades after she moved in with Juliana.

“Honestly, Juliana,” Guille teased, “Are you doing her homework for her? I’ve never seen her care about any class except Philosophy.”

Valentina shoved him in the pool.

Their families, although confused by their unlikely friendship, eventually came around. Juliana’s mom practically high-fived Valentina when she convinced Juliana to apply to college. And Valentina’s sister Eva, after seeing the positive influence Juliana had over Valentina, offered Juliana an envelope full of cash to persuade Valentina to break up with Lucho, Valentina’s boyfriend at the time.

“Just plant the seed,” Eva had whispered to Juliana after she cornered her in their massive family mansion, “Tell Vale you saw him wipe his boogers on the back of the car seat! It’s true. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“Um,” Juliana gulped, gently pushing the bulging envelope away, “As much as I despise Lucho for… everything, I really don’t want your money, and --”

“Oh, come on. Do you really think he’s good enough for our Vale?”

“God, no. He’s a weasel. But Valentina can make her own choices.”

Valentina turned the corner and stared at Juliana, open-mouthed. “You think he’s a weasel?!” Valentina blurted. “Well…” Valentina scratched her head, contemplating. “Shit.”

Valentina broke up with him the next day. She took Juliana out for dinner and dancing to celebrate. Valentina was so pleased with how quickly Juliana let her spoil her when she thought her heart was broken. She even faked a few tears so she could buy Juliana a designer jacket.

“It’s a symbol of freedom,” Valentina reasoned as she zipped up Juliana’s jacket in the dressing room, the tips of her fingers lingering over Juliana’s shoulders, “I don’t need a man to buy me a dress when I can buy one myself.”

“So why aren’t you buying a dress?” Juliana questioned, gradually catching onto Valentina’s ruse. She would have noticed sooner, but the dressing room was small, and Valentina was all but pressed up against her.

“Oh, I already did. Now here—" Valentina shoved a pair of pants in her direction, “Try this on. It’ll make your ass look great. For freedom.”

Despite Valentina’s thinly veiled agendas, Juliana was over the moon with the roommate situation. All her life, she had been the one to take care of her mom. And sure, occasionally, Valentina needed someone to zip up her dress, or a neck to bury her head in after a long day, but overall? Juliana knew Valentina took care of her in a way no one else ever had. To Valentina, Juliana was a priority.

Which is why it was a surprise when Valentina came home one day with a look of pure, unbridled anger written across her face. It was gone within an instant, but Juliana knew something was wrong.

Juliana looked around their room to assess the situation. She was sitting crisscross on the floor, a few stray papers here and there. It wasn’t too messy, considering midterms were coming up.

Oh – and her study buddy was there. Sergio.

He had been sitting on Valentina’s bed, legs swinging off the edge, quizzing Juliana with flashcards before Valentina had come through the door.

_God, I’m so stupid,_ Juliana thought. _For months, Valentina has been living in a room a quarter of the size she was living in before, and here I am, invading the little space she has with complete strangers_.

“Hey, Vale—” Juliana had started, quickly rising from her spot on the floor.

“Who’s this?” Valentina asked, a smile plastered on her face. It was so extremely fake and passive aggressive that Juliana took a step back. It was… it was as if Valentina was channeling Eva.

Sergio, as oblivious to the ice rolling off Valentina, hopped off the bed and stuck out his hand. “I’m Sergio. Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Valentina. Juliana’s roommate.”

Sergio shook Valentina’s hand only to flinch when she dug her fingernails into his flesh. “You got quite the grip there!” Sergio took his hand back and rubbed the blood back into it.

“She sure does!” Juliana laughed nervously, stepping between them. “Hey, it’s getting kind of late. Thanks for studying with me, Sergio, but I think we should call it a night.”

“No prob!” Sergio grabbed his bag. “You were super helpful. And I agree, that professor is totally in the wrong field. I didn’t understand half the words he was saying. I thought I was stupid—”

“If the shoe fits—” Valentina muttered.

“HERE ARE YOUR FLASHCARDS!” Juliana thrusted the cards into his hands and led him to the doorway, eager to get him out, “Goodnightsleeptightdonotletthepatriarchystealyourbasichumanrights!”

Juliana slammed the door shut behind him and turned around to face Valentina.

“Look, I’m sorry--”

“Don’t apologize, really, I was overreacting—” Valentina covered her face, suddenly embarrassed.

“No, I should have asked before inviting someone over. Especially at this hour, when neither of us has on a bra or feels like wearing makeup or entertaining anyone—"

“Juls—”

“I mean, he was on your bed for crying out loud, invading your space, and I know you’re still getting used to living in such a small place—”

“Wait, what?”

“That’s… that’s what you were upset about right?”

“Uh…well…” Valentina’s face turned pink.

“Oh.” Juliana surveyed the room again, as if she was missing something. “So what did I—”

“No! That’s it. The space. I’m not used to sharing… the space. Yep.”

“Okay, so—”

“I’m just, you know, so used to having a lot of space. For, you know. Uh…” Valentina glanced at the closet. “Clothes. Yeah. I had to leave a lot of outfits at home.”

“Well, if you need more space, you can use—”

“No, Juls, I’m fine. You’re gonna need the space in your closet for when you design your own clothes. Fashion IS your major.”

“Vale, I want to help you!” Juliana said, almost pouting with her inability to turn Valentina’s mood around.

“You don’t need to help me with this, honestly. If anything, I need therapy. I mean, the warning signs were there. I tried to major in philosophy!” Valentina laughed.

“What if I put my bed higher up like yours?” Juliana offered, wanting to get the sad look off Valentina’s face. “Instant storage space.”

“You fall off your bed every other night. You’d die.”

“Well, I used to share a bed with my mom. If I wasn’t propped against the wall, I was l leaning on her.” Juliana put her hands on her hips, thinking. “WAIT.”

“What?” Valentina looked at Juliana hesitantly, trying to catch up. “What, Juliana, tell me!”

“I mean, only if you’re cool with it.”

“Cool with what?”

“Actually, never mind. This problem started because of shared space, I’m not sure…”

“JULS.”

“Okay, I was thinking that we could share a bed?” Juliana asked, “Well, not A bed. We could combine them, put them high up... I could sleep next to the wall, and if I turn over in my sleep, you could stop me!” Juliana paced around the room, pointing in various directions. “And then we could put our desks under there, or maybe buy one of those plastic closet extensions, and then I could put a sewing machine in the corner…”

Valentina stared at her, wide-eyed in disbelief. “You… want to share a bed.”

“Yeah, why not? It’s what I’m used to. That, and couches. And you’re used to closet space! It’s a win-win.”

“Right… Right.”

“So, what do you think?” Juliana smiled at Valentina. “Is it a good idea?” Valentina pursed her lips, a war raging in her mind.

“I think Sergio is lucky to have a study buddy as smart as you.”

And with that, Juliana and Valentina spent the next few days rearranging their room, dragging furniture across the carpet and getting storage containers. Even Valentina’s brother came in to help, doubling over in laughter when he discovered Juliana’s plan. Valentina had to yank him out of the room to calm him down.

Valentina’s mood drastically improved. She even invited Sergio over to proudly show him their new set up. Juliana noted his surprise, and not long after, his weirdly over supportive vibe. Juliana never knew a man so excited about dorm set up before.

On the night they finally did share the bed, Juliana could sense Valentina’s apprehension as she nervously watched Juliana get under the sheets.

“Vale,” Juliana said jokingly, “If you don’t climb up here, I WILL die.” Valentina rolled her eyes, covering up her blush. Juliana extended her hand, offering to help her up. “Come on. It’s me.”

“I suppose it is,” Valentine sighed. She took Juliana’s hand and crawled into the plethora of blankets.

“Do you need another pillow?”

“Yes, please,” Valentina whispered, her voice cracking. Juliana sat up, grabbed a pillow, and put it underneath Valentina’s head, careful to not pull any of her hairs spread across the sheet. “Thanks.”

And then Juliana went to sleep.

It was so easy, knowing that Valentina was there to catch her. In the middle of the night, Juliana even caught herself reaching out to make sure Valentina was there. She was. Breathing softly into the air, her skin illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window. Juliana knew she had never met someone so beautiful and serene.

In the morning, Juliana expected herself to be shoved by the wall, or a maybe leaning on Valentina’s side.

She did not expect to find herself wrapped around Valentina like a koala- her nose nudging Valentina’s neck, her body pressed flush against Valentina’s chest, and their legs intertwined.

Juliana’s body was suddenly on fire, every part of her body touching Valentina’s burning and aching at the same time. She was so close to her, and yet… she wanted more. She desired her lips on Valentina’s neck, not just her nose. She craved Valentina’s hands in her brushing through her hair, not just resting on her back. Her breathing was ragged, uneven, and quite frankly, on the verge of giving her an asthma attack.

Juliana shut her eyes tightly, begging for this to be over, hoping that Valentina did not awaken to her obnoxious, overworked lungs.

Slowly but surely, Juliana calmed down and relaxed on top of Valentina, the tension gradually leaving her body. It was Sunday, after all. They could sleep in. Juliana grinned, and submerged herself further into Valentina’s arms.

“Good morning to you too, Juliana.”


End file.
